yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Trap Hole
---- とし |phon = Otoshiana |trans = Pitfall |image = TrapHole-YS14-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 04206964 |effect = Act, Effect |vilore = Khi đối phương Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Triệu hồi Lật mặt 1 quái thú với 1000 ATK hoặc hơn: Chọn mục tiêu quái thú đó; hủy mục tiêu đó. |lore = When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target. |frlore = Lorsque votre adversaire Invoque Normalement ou par Flip 1 monstre avec min. 1000 ATK : ciblez le monstre ; détruisez la cible. |delore = Wenn dein Gegner 1 Monster mit 1000 oder mehr ATK als Normal- oder Flippbeschwörung beschwört: Wähle das Monster; zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. |itlore = Quando il tuo avversario Evoca Normalmente o Evoca per Scoperta 1 mostro con ATK di 1000 o superiore: scegli come bersaglio quel mostro; distruggi quel bersaglio. |ptlore = Quando o seu adversário invoca um monstro (excepto invocação-especial), se o ATK do monstro invocado for 1000 pontos ou mais, o monstro é destruído. |splore = Cuando tu adversario Invoca de Modo Normal o por Volteo 1 monstruo con 1000 ATK o más: selecciona ese monstruo; destruye ese objetivo. |jplore = ①：相手が攻撃力１０００以上のモンスターの召喚・反転召喚に成功した時、そのモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。その攻撃力１０００以上のモンスターを破壊する。 |zhlore = 對手成功召喚/反轉召喚攻擊力在1000以上的怪獸時，可選擇1隻該怪獸來發動。將破壞該攻擊力1000以上的怪獸。 |krlore = 상대가 공격력 １０００ 포인트 이상의 몬스터를 일반 소환, 반전 소환했을 때, 그 몬스터를 파괴한다. |mangalore = When an opponent's monster attacks, it is destroyed. The opponent loses Life Points equal to 1/4 of the monster's ATK. |jpmangalore = 遊☆戯☆王Ｒ 相手モンスターを体破壊する。その攻撃力の１／４が相手のライフから削られる |edslore = If the ATK of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding Special Summon) is 1000 points or more, the monster is destroyed. |wc6lore = When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with an ATK of 1000 points or more, destroy the monster. |wc08lore = Activate only when your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK. Destroy that monster. |en_sets = |na_sets = |au_sets = |eu_sets = |fr_sets = |fc_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |pt_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |ae_sets = |ch_sets = |kr_sets = |eds_sets = Dark Magician (Common) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Super Rare) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Super Rare) |gx02_sets = Life Breaker (Super Rare) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Rare) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Dark Magician (Rare) Green Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Seto Standard Yugi Standard Volume 3 (Super Rare) All Traps (Common) All cards (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Common) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Established Chaos (Super Rare) All Normal Monsters (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) |wc08_sets = Chaos Knight (Rare) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 2 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_dm = 044 |anime_gx = 069, 116, 157 |anime_5d = 007 |manga_d = 061, 062, 098, 119, 120 |manga_gx = 026 |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys Normal Summoned Monsters |archetype1 = Trap Hole (archetype) |wc6dp = 2600 |wc08dp = 750 |database_id = 4836 }}